kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Nikaidō
Character Overview Yuri Nikaidō (二階堂 由梨 Nikaidō Yuri) is one of the teachers at the Majima Acedemy High School. It has been revealed in the manga that she also has a connection to hell. Personality A sadist in some sense, Nikaido is very strict. Like many other teachers they are obsessed in beating up Keima. It is known at the beginning, she hates Keima when Keima told her that there are 5012 games that are more fun than her lessons. Nikaido is also a school senior of Jun Nagase, therefore she's less strict upon her. Plot Overview Hunting Break Arc She made her first appearance at Chapter 1, after warning Keima that he must pay attention to her lessons instead of his games. Keima ignores her option and even said to her that she must wait for Keima to reach the save point. Nikaido became furious at Keima and starts to beat him up. Later in the series when the separate lives of Keima and Elsie were been shown, were at the end Kodama been talking to Nikaido that there were a dinosaur at the school. Unfortunately for Kodama, Nikaido does not believe his words. Jun Nagase Arc It was known that Jun Nagase and Nikaido were both in same basket ball club. But because of Jun's ideal, all of the members quit. Hinoki Arc At the end of Hinoki Arc she is shown to have some connection with hell as she was the one who captured the runaway spirit that Keima expelled from Hinoki. The runaway spirit, which was a level 4 spirit, was strong enough to overpower the combined efforts of Elsie and the other district chiefs, but was seemingly effortlessly captured by Nikaido. The Raw Meat Little Girl Arc At the end of the chapter 113, Akari Kurakawa is shown talking about "The Prey" that was not drawn out by the fake runaway spirit set out by Akari and her accomplice. Akari tells that other person that an unexpected error came up in their plan and that a strange man kept showing up. The figure also seemed suprised when she heard from Akari that the man's name was Keima. The mysterious person is revealed to be Nikaido as she laughs about the situation. In the same chapter, it is told that Nikaido is only able to use her powers thanks to Akari, although the implications are currently unknown. Old Conquest Arc After Fiore stabbed Kanon and made a run, Nikaido tells to Akari that she must capture her because she escaped. But Akari states that she won't because Fiore is just a small fry and they cannot reach the top if they chase her now. Nikaido is surprised about Vintage killing a goddess. They entrust the task of taking care of Apollo to Keima. On a Sunday, she called out to Keima and asked him what he was doing at school and states that if he is here to he mock the school she will have him suspended. After that Keima ask her where the astronomy club is, she then tells that it is on the floor above class 2-B. After that she leaved, Keima ask for her help to come with her to the astronomy club. Nikaido accepts saying that he's a weirdo and walks with him to the astronomy club. When they reached the astronomy club, Seeing that Tsukiyo isn't there, Keima heads for the rooftop. Nikaido then screams him, to which that Keima replies that it is fine up here and asks her why she doesn't returned that PFP she confiscated as he has not forgotten about it. Keima then runs up and Luna follows, Nikaido then looks at the place where Keima left. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Her relationship with Keima is disturbance. After since that Keima told her that there are more than 5012 games more fun than her class, she doesn't know what to do with him. Keima seems to ignore her lessons like he does to any other teacher, even when every time she was asking him to stop playing games, he doesn't listen and goes on further. Somehow, Nikaido has only patience for other people and not Keima. If he ignores her lessons every time, she hits him or sometimes she would smack him. In the Old Request Arc, she has been seen respecting Keima about his job to capture spirits after Kanon was stabbed by Fiore of Vintage. Jun Nagase Nikaido is great friends with Jun Nagase at their time at their Middle School. They went in the same basketball team with Jun as captain of the team, but she was to pushy for them which they abandoned her. She sees Nikaido as her senpai after that she is the only person from her school that has been graduated as a teacher. Akari Kurakawa Her relationship with Akari is not fully known, what known is everytime when Akari is around her, she's been able to use her powers. She and Akari have a plan that is not known. Since Akari appeared in the series, the two were been always with each other. Trivia * Her name comes from Nikaidō Station (二階堂駅, Nikaidō-eki). * In Chapter 101 it is revealed that she comes from Hell, but whether she is an old or new hellion remains to be seen. * She uses spells to capture the spirits, but only appears when it becomes a very strong spirit. * She hates Keima brutly and goes evenly so far to beat him up. * Her fandom shorthand is "92". * It seems that she has also a affection for PFP's stated by Keima. Category:Female Characters Category:Teacher Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:Buddies Characters